Love Letters
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: Three girls each receive a letter. One girl finds a letter meant for someone else. One girl never thought she would get a love letter in her life. One is stunned by her letter. Two write back. One decides to track her letter writer down. Each girl finds love in unlikely places.


"And the lunch ladies have made-"

A high-pitched noise interrupted the morning announcements, causing everyone to hold their ears. It lasted a minute before someone came back on, but it was sure as heck not the announcer.

"Uh, hey guys. Uh, we just want you to hear our music and um, hope you enjoy-"

"5-6-7-8!"

Loud music came on the speakers. People either plugged their ears again or laughed at their 'favorite band'.

"Demyx..." muttered Larxene under her breath.

Jessica wasn't all impressed either. "Now _who _could have possibly have come up with this _brilliant _idea?"

"Axel." Zexion groaned.

"How did they hack in?" Naminé asked.

"Saïx..." Zexion answered again.

"How is that goody-two-shoes not in jail?" asked Larxene sarcastic.

He shrugged.

"How on earth are you in here?!" Vice Principal Vader shouted on the intercom.

Then there was a lot of screaming, shouting, crashing... A lot of stuff Jessica didn't want to identify.

Then a new voice came on, "We're going to be preforming in Blaze Garden at eight o'clock next week. Fee's five dollars and a cute date! Hope to see ya there!"

_Axel. _she thought foully.

"You will do nothing of the sort young one!"

Slowly, she allowed herself a grin. "Busted."

"Serves them right." Larxene smirked.

"Maybe." their nerdy friend said.

About halfway through the lesson, the 'band' (Axel, Demyx, Saïx, Roxas, & Xion) finally shuffled into the classroom.

After giving them a quick glare, Miss Williams ignored them and continued on with the lesson.

Not that three of the four friends were paying attention; Larxene was busy with make-up, Jessica was nearly asleep, and Naminé was drawing another picture for her personal collection. Zexion was the only one taking notes; For future tests and his friends' sake.

Had the three girls been paying attention, they could have been forewarned of coming events that would change their lives... For better or worst is for you to decide.

* * *

Out all of them, Naminé had the best second period class; Librarian's assistant. Bonus; She could do whatever she wanted.

Mrs. Venus greeted her with a silent nod. She nodded back in greeting. That action alone sealed her fate.

On the floor, she saw an envelope.

"Did someone drop this?" she held it up for the librarian to see.

After she shook her head no, Naminé walked away, studying it.

Expect for the name _Aqua, _there was nothing else on it. Maybe if she opened it...

She mentally shook her head. It was against her nature to pry, but...

Whether it was fate or plain temptation, she opened it and read:

* * *

_Dearest Aqua Violet,_

_You have said hello to me many times, but I never greeted you back. I realize this was rude and I deeply and humbly apologize._

_I have loved you since we were young, but we have never truly spoken. Whenever you greeted me, I would find myself tongue-tied, at a loss for words to what to say to you._

_You are the most radiant treasure in all the Gardens. You grace rivals all, your boldness is the greatest I have ever seen. Your kindness does not compare to anyone in all the worlds._

_But atlas, I deem myself unworthy to simply be in your presence. I find myself often wondering if you see me or think of me._

_But I am content to be in the shadows while you gleam brighter than all the suns._

_Gleam you brightest my love._

_Forever yours,_

_Isa Wolf_

* * *

Naminé blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And blinked. She felt disbelief when she realized the writer of this pure hearted love letter was... _Saïx?!_

* * *

"Why does he make us run?" Larxene muttered.

"'cause he's too lazy to come up with something else." shrugged Jessica.

Larxene opened up her gym locker and a letter fell to the floor. "Hm?"

She picked it up, saw a name, and handed it to her friend.

"Uh?"

"It has your name on it."

Jessica looked at it, no return address, then she opened it and read.

* * *

_Jessica,_

_Since I don't have the guts to tell you this in person, I going to just write the words down._

_I find you very fierce, fiery even. Too fiery to approach. When you set your mind to do something, there is no stopping you (I guess this also means you will track me down to the ends of the worlds just for writing this). But there are times I see you in some sort of pain. Whenever you read, though, you seem at peace finally. Heck, sometimes you hide a smile when you read._

_I have the feeling you are more than meets the eye. I know you would push me away before I had the chance to get to know you even a little. So I'm not going to write my name just yet._

_If you write me back, it would mean the world to me. If not, well I understand..._

_Please place your response in the roots of the Oak Tree in Pokémon Park. Maybe even label it "To the One who wants to know me"._

_(I'm not stalking you by the way. I'm way to busy to do that :))_

_-The One Who Wants To Know You_

_p.s. Please make sure only a super clever Pokémon can find it._

* * *

She re-read the letter several more times, feeling numb.

"Something wrong?" Larxene asked.

Wordlessly, she handed the letter to her.

"Wow... that's kinda deep." she said after she finished reading.

Jessica didn't say anything.

"What are you going to do?"

"I... I don't know yet."

"...Maybe we should ask Zexion..."

* * *

**This is kind of a late Christmas present. I don't own anything except my OC. I just came up with this idea while reading _A Perfect Day For Love Letters._-G.G.**

**Wow. I didn't have to remind you of the disclaimer...-G.K.**

***rolls eyes* To be Continued...-G.G.**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box.-Tim**


End file.
